


Promise

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being in a threesome with Gabriel and Castiel (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/97776720944/imagine-being-in-a-threesome-with-gabriel-and)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Warnings: Smut, threesome, anal, unprotected sex, cursing, reader is injured but is healed (so mentions of injury and blood), nothing else I can think of.

Fic:

Blood drips from the wound in your side as you try desperately to reach your car. You’ve lost too much blood already, you’ll never make it. You fall to your knees hard before slumping to your side. Silently, you send prayers to your angels, but they were nowhere to be seen. Your vision slips away and a silent, black coldness surrounds you. The last thing you remember before drifting away completely is wishing you could say goodbye to the people you love.

* * * 

The feeling of being surrounded by warmth registers in your mind, making you smile. You had been so cold. The pain from earlier was gone and you felt like you had been healed to perfection. Hands ran up and down your arm and back. “I think she’s waking up,” you hear a voice say. The sound is familiar, but your hazy mind can’t place it. Your eyes flutter open.

“There’s my girl!” Gabriel exclaims as your eyes meet his. He smiles at you, but there’s a sadness bleeding through his expression. His hand moves from your arm to caress your face as he leans in to kiss you.

“Our girl,” you hear another voice growl from behind you. Castiel? You break your kiss with Gabe to look behind you and what you see makes another smile break out across your face. Castiel’s hand moves up to cup your cheek as he slowly presses his lips to yours.

You must’ve died and gone to Heaven. Never in your life had you been sandwiched between the two men you loved. True, you were dating both of them, and they seemed okay with sharing you, but you were hardly ever in the same room with both of them, let alone the same bed.

Gabriel had entered your life a couple of years ago when you had been hunting a trickster. You had hunted him down and were prepared to take him out when he had turned the tables on you by putting you in TV land. His game was simple, play along and you could leave. It had been easy at first; you played the part of a game show contestant, detective, cop, doctor, cowgirl, and so on. Things became more interesting when Gabe started casting himself as the leading man with you as his leading lady. The first time you had kissed him, you were simply playing along, hoping that if you gave him what he wanted, he’d let you go. Eventually, however, you found that the more you played along, the less you had to act. You had fallen for him, hard. As his grand finale, Gabe had cast you as his costar in a Casa Erotica film and you were only too happy to ‘play along.’ Gabe eventually let you out of TV land, but he didn’t let you go. He had fallen for you just as hard as you had fallen for him.

Castiel had been a different story. You met him just over six months after you had met Gabe. The hunt you had been on caused you to cross paths with Sam and Dean Winchester. When they learned that you were a lone hunter, they asked you to join them. It had to be safer than hunting alone so you gladly moved into the bunker with them, though you neglected to inform them of your relationship with your archangel. Gabe didn’t have a problem with it, in fact he rather enjoyed sneaking around with you behind the boy’s backs. Soon after you had moved into the bunker, you met Castiel and were instantly attracted to the dark haired, blue eyed angel in a trench coat. What could you say? You had a thing for angels, but you never made any advances toward Cas, you were too in love with Gabe to hurt him like that. It was Cas who made the first move. You had been at a bar celebrating a successful hunt with Sam, Dean, and Cas when Cas suddenly stood to reach across the table you all sat at to kiss you. He didn’t even care that Sam and Dean were staring; and while you had wanted to kiss Cas for a while now, you had to make him stop. It was time you told them all about your relationship with Gabe. You told them your story and finished by praying to Gabe. He appeared in a flutter of wings to confirm the story you had told the boys.

You hadn’t even told Gabe about Castiel’s kiss, but you didn’t have to. He could read the jealousy in Cas’ eyes. That night, they both came to your room with a proposition. They would share you, if that was what you wanted; and Hell yes, you wanted that. There was just one stipulation. When you were with Gabe, Castiel was just a figment of your imagination and when you were with Cas, Gabriel was just some name you had heard in passing. You had agreed and had been with them ever since. That was the only time they had both been in a bedroom with you, until now.

Cas broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, “You’re safe now, but don’t ever do that to me – to us – again. We were able to heal you this time, but we can’t guarantee that that will always be the case. We can’t lose you, do you understand?” You nod your head.

“What the Hell were you thinking?” Gabe asks, more upset than angry, “Going on a hunt by yourself when you didn’t have to. Why didn’t you ask Cas or me to go with you?”

You had turned back to Gabe, tears welling in your eyes, “It was a simple salt and burn case. I figured I could take care of it before Sam and Dean got back from their case, so they wouldn’t need to bother with it when they got back; and I didn’t call for you or Cas because I figured you both had better things to do than babysit me. Honestly, I thought it was an easy case, I never expected that son of a bitch to chuck a meat cleaver at my side.” You looked into Gabe’s whiskey colored eyes, the hurt behind them more evident now. “I’m sorry,” you choked out.

“Don’t ever think that I wouldn’t drop everything to protect you. Same goes for Cas, and don’t be sorry, just don’t ever do it again,” Gabe commands, “Thank Dad we got there when we did.”

“We were afraid we’d lost you,” Cas whispers in your ear, “and we might’ve if we had gotten there any later than we did. There was so much blood.”

The thought shook you. “I’m sorry,” you repeated. Gabe pulled you close to him and kissed you like a man possessed. His tongue swiped over your bottom lip and you willingly granted him access. His tongue swiped across yours and you let him be the dominant one as he mapped out your mouth. Behind you, Cas seemed to be jealous. He tried desperately to pull you back toward him, but Gabe’s grip on you was too tight. Eventually, he gave up and instead pushed himself against your back. One of his hands brushed your hair away from your neck, giving him access. His lips find that sweet spot behind your ear and you moan. Gabe’s mouth swallowing the sounds you make. Eventually, you break away from Gabe, gasping for air as you turn yourself over to face Cas.

His blue eyes are almost completely black, pupils blown with lust. The look he gives you tells you that he wants you, badly. You grab his face and crash your lips with his. This time, you become the dominant one. You lick and nip at his bottom lip as his lips part for you allowing you access. Your tongue enters Cas’ mouth and you map out his mouth, just as Gabe had done with yours. Cas’ arm snakes around your waist and holds you close to him while his other hand caresses your face gently. Gabe’s hands slipped around to your front unbuttoning the blood covered shirt that you still wore before tugging it from your body. His lips met your shoulder and he began to nip and suck your skin, leaving small bruises behind as he went.

Gabe had always been the wilder of the two brothers when it came to sex, always wanting to try new things. He was always sure to leave his mark on you; you suspected it had something to do with making Cas jealous. Cas had always been more gentle with you, but only barely. He could hold his own in the bedroom and he always made sure you were comfortable and satisfied with what the two of you did. You had always appreciated and loved the differences between them, even more so now.

You could feel Gabe’s lips traveling down your back as you continued to kiss Cas like there was no tomorrow. Gabe’s fingers quickly unbuttoned your jeans and you heard the zipper being pulled down. Then his hands were gone and you felt the bed shift. Cas splay his hand across the skin at the small of your back before flipping you onto your back. His knees rest to one side of your body while he drapes the rest of his body, from the waist up, over you. The action caught you off guard, allowing Cas to take over as the dominant one. His tongue enters your mouth, you moan and he swallows the sound hungrily. Over the sounds Cas elicits from you, you can hear the rustle of clothes and you realize what Gabe was doing. The thought caused you to moan again. Suddenly, you feel Gabe pulling off your shoes and socks. His hands run up to the waistline of your jeans. Hooking his fingers inside, he begins to pull the jeans down your body, careful to leave your panties behind. You lift your hips to help him. As you do, your hip brushes Cas’ crotch and you realize just how hard he is. Cas grunts into your mouth, and once Gabe’s hands are well out of the way Cas rolls his hips toward you, drawing grunts from both of you.

Suddenly, Cas pushes himself away from you. Your lips are swollen and your hair is disheveled. The loss of Castiel leaves you cold, but Gabriel quickly moves in to replace the loss you feel. Gabe settles in between your legs and supports himself on his elbows, one on either side of your head. He’s completely naked and you can feel his dick prodding the inside of your thigh. “Gabe, I need you,” you say as you lift your hips up towards him, seeking the friction you desperately need.

“Not yet sweetheart,” Gabe says before kissing you. One of his hands begins to wander over your body. He touches every inch of you that he can reach before beginning to knead one of your bra clad breasts. His hips thrust towards you and you’re moaning again.

You break away from the kiss. “Fuck, Gabriel, please,” you beg him.

Gabe chuckles as he kisses your ear, “I want you, believe me, but I think Cas wants you too. Don’t you think we should wait for him?”

Your eyes widen. Holy fuck! You had expected them to take you one after the other, but no. They were going to take you at the same time. Had they actually planned this? The thought sent shivers through your body. You looked over to see Castiel’s naked form next to the bed, cock standing at attention. Each of them were amazing in their own right, but the thought of what they could do to you if they worked together made you want to cum right then and there.

Gabe sat up on his knees and pulled you up into his lap so that you straddled him. You felt the bed shift as Cas settled in close behind you. He kissed that sweet spot behind your ear again and you head lolled forward to rest on Gabe’s shoulder. Cas’ hands trail up and down your thighs while Gabe’s travel up from your hips until they reach the clasp of your bra. His fingers undo the clasp and pull the straps down your arms, your breasts spilling out. Gabe pushes you back toward Cas until your head rests on Cas’ shoulder.

“Hold her up,” Gabe says to Castiel before moving to take one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly before licking it with the flat of his tongue. You feel Cas nod before continuing to kiss your neck and shoulders. One of his arms snakes around to your front, hand splayed across your stomach as he holds you tightly to himself. His other hand moves to your free breast and rolls the hardened nipple between his finger and thumb. One of Gabe’s hands holds tightly to your hip, the other slowly finds its way under the hem of your panties and to your clit. The slow circle he traces around your clit pulls a grunt from your lips. They had definitely planned this. You feel yourself getting wetter by the second. It’s a good thing Cas is holding you so tight, because their actions are making you feel weak. One of your hands moves up to twine in Cas’ hair, the other in Gabe’s.

“You want us, both of us, don’t you?” Cas growled in your ear.

“Fuck, yes,” you groan. At the same time, you feel both of their hands moving to your hips. Their fingers hook under the hem and suddenly you hear fabric tearing. You groan again as you realize that you’re completely naked.

Suddenly, Gabe thrusts two fingers into your pussy and you gasp. His fingers scissor inside you before he pulls them out again. You groan at the loss.

“She’s so wet,” Gabe says to Cas before he looks you directly in the eyes. He puts his fingers in his mouth, tasting you, “Mmm, she tastes delicious. Cas, you should really try her.”

As a response, Cas thrusts two fingers inside of you, just as Gabe had done. You gasp again as Cas curls his fingers and hits your g spot. He removes his fingers from you and licks them clean. “Mmm,” Cas hums in approval, “I think she’s ready for us.” These men were going to be the death of you.

“Make sure you’re good and lubricated Cas, we don’t want to hurt her,” Gabe says. Cas nods, lifting your hips and lining up with your cunt. He pulls you down on him slowly until he is completely sheathed inside you.

“Cas,” you whisper. He bounces you on his laps a few times before pulling out of you completely, his cock covered in your juices. You groan at the loss.

“Are you ready for us sweetheart?” Gabe asks as he caresses your face. You nod and in an instant, both angels are pushing inside of you. You feel a slight burning sensation as Cas enters you, it’s something you’ve never felt before, but you enjoy it. Having both of them inside you like this makes you feel fuller than you’ve ever been. They’ve only been inside you like this for a few moments and you’re already addicted to the feeling.

“She’s so tight,” Cas comments.

“I know, Cas, trust me, I know,” Gabe responds.

Their hands and mouths are everywhere, holding, kneading, caressing, kissing, sucking, licking, biting. Working in tandem, they pulled out of you and thrust back in. Gabe claims one side of your neck as his, pushing your hair to your other shoulder. Cas happily accepts the other side of your neck as his and pushes away the hair that Gabe has just placed there. Your hair flies around you as each man tries to keep his side of your neck clear. Cas clearly becomes frustrated, growling as he wraps all of your hair in one hand, tugging on it slightly to better reach your neck. Each of them begins to pick up their own rhythm until they reach a point where one of them is pulling out of you as the other pushes in. “Gabe,” you’re a moaning mess, “Cas, fuck.” You can feel their dicks sliding past each other as they fuck you into oblivion. Every action brings you closer to orgasm and you can’t hold on for much longer.

You feel like you’re being passed from one brother to the other, over and over again. Cas fills you up as Gabe leaves you nearly empty, then it’s Gabe filling you as Cas pulls back. Your walls begin to flutter around both of them, their grunts and your moans fill the room. Their thrusts become more and more erratic with every passing moment. You try to hold on for as long as possible, but their movements throw you over the edge. You cum around both of them, hard, harder than you’ve ever cum in your life. You cry out in ecstasy as your walls clench around their cocks. Your hands, still tangled in their hair, turn into fists. The names of your lovers spill from your lips like a broken record.

Cas cums next. Your orgasm sparks his and one final thrust has him spilling hot liquid inside you. He stills as he tries to catch his breath, your name rolls of his tongue over and over again. Gabe cums moments later, moaning your name loudly as he releases his seed deep inside of you.

Both Cas and Gabe pull out of you slowly before all three of you laid back down on the bed. You lay facing the ceiling while both of them lay on their sides, facing you. Each of them take one of your hands in theirs while their free hands occupy themselves with tracing random patterns up and down your body.

“Promise me that you’ll never put yourself in unnecessary danger ever again,” Gabe requests.

“Please,” Cas adds.

“I promise,” you say before falling asleep in the arms of the men you love.


End file.
